girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Darby Walker (character)
Darby is a recurring background character in Girl Meets World. Darby is portrayed by Darby Walker. Information Darby is a student at John Quincy Adams Middle School. She shares Mr. Matthews History class with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Sarah. She is typically very quiet in class, but finds the various escapades of her classmates quite amusing, which she openly displays upon her extremely expressive face. She tends to sit in the second seat of the first row, which offers her an unencumbered view of Lucas, whom she often stares longingly at. She is dating Yogi as of Girl Meets First Date. Relationships Boyfriend 'Yogi' Yogi is Darby's boyfriend, they have been together prior to the premiere of Girl Meets First Date. Although even she considers their relationship to be weird, despite their obvious height and racial differences, she is very devoted to him. She has a habit of carrying "Yogles" around in her arms. Appearances Season 1 *Girl Meets World * Girl Meets Sneak Attack *Girl Meets Father *Girl Meets Popular *Girl Meets Maya's Mother *Girl Meets Smackle *Girl Meets 1961 *Girl Meets Crazy Hat *Girl Meets World: of Terror *Girl Meets the Forgotten *Girl Meets Flaws *Girl Meets Friendship *Girl Meets Game Night * Girl Meets Farkle's Choice * Girl Meets First Date Season 2 * Girl Meets Gravity * Girl Meets the New World * Girl Meets the Secret of Life * Girl Meets Pluto * Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels * Girl Meets the Rules * Girl Meets Hurricane * Girl Meets Mr. Squirrels Goes to Washington * Girl Meets the New Teacher *Girl Meets Fish *Girl Meets Yearbook *Girl Meets Semi-Formal *Girl Meets Creativity *Girl Meets Farkle *Girl Meets Rileytown *Girl Meets Rah Rah *Girl Meets Texas (Part 1) *Girl Meets Texas (Part 3) Trivia *Name confirmed as Darby by the GMW Writers. Her character name is revealed in Girl Meets the New World, and she is also identified as Darby in the credits of that episode. *During season 1 she was credited as "Student 1". Beginning In season 2 she is credited as "Darby." *She has History, Art, English, and PE with Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas, and Sarah. *She is often in Sarah's company. *Once offered her brother for one of Riley and Farkle's muffins. *She may be ambidextrous, as she writes with her right hand, and uses a left-handed softball mitt. * Dressed as a German Beer Girl on Halloween. * Her flaw is "Tattletale." * Although she and Sarah were both Dictatorettes in the New Farkle Nation, they both appeared in Princess Riley's campaign ad. *She is a favorite of GMW Podcasters who have nicknamed her "Kirby" (unknowingly missing Darby's real name by only the first two letters) a choice which the actress, herself, has communicated her approval. *She did have a crush on Lucas but now she has a boyfriend Yogi *As of Girl Meets First Date, she is dating Yogi. *She has the same first name as her actress, Darby Walker. *She is voted "Most Fierce" in the yearbook with an image from Girl Meets Rules. ^She lost her bet with Sarah that Farkle was not a real boy. Quotes Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Teens Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Minor characters Category:Students Category:Returning Characters